


Simon Says Love Me

by starwreck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Best Friends to Lovers, Bottom Na Jaemin, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Simon Says, Top Lee Jeno, idiots to lovers, soft nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin play a game of Simon Says until it gets a bit too suggestive."Simon says, let me kiss you."
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 264





	Simon Says Love Me

"Simon says knock on Mr Jang's house and tell him he's hot,"

"What the fuck, Jaemin?! He's almost 80!" 

Jaemin rolls his eyes and leans back onto the sofa. "Well, I still have the pictures from your legendary days and I don't think Mr and Mrs Lee would like to see their son nak—"

"I'm. doing. it." Jeno glares at Jaemin as he hisses each word, feeling challenged and a bit threatened by the blackmail. No way in hell was he going to let his best friend reveal the damned pictures to his parents.

"Okay, darling. Let me go and grab my phone." Jaemin jumps up giddily from his seat and ushers Jeno out of his house.

Jeno mumbles something under his breath and Jaemin only catches on the words of "fuck", "stupid", "Jaemin", "over with". Jaemin's face warms up at his wild imagination just by hearing certain two words but he clears his throat and acts nonchalant about it. Jeno spares him one last glance, a playful look on his face before running off to Mr Jang's door and politely knocking on it.

A wrinkly old man opens the door and looks at Jeno questioningly as it was almost 11 in the evening. Jeno rubs the back of his neck awkwardly as his ears flushed red. 

"I think you're pretty hot, Mr Jang." He says flatly and turns on his heels immediately. Jeno runs back to Jaemin, who was pocketing his phone at the same time and crashes into him with a whine. "I hate you so much, I'm never doing that anymore." he grumbles in Jaemin's ears.

Jaemin lets out an obnoxious laugh, patting Jeno's head like an owner to its puppy. "It's cute, you're cute." he says, ruffling Jeno's hair and Jeno looks at him with an unreadable expression. "O-oh! Mr Jang probably thinks you're cute too, y'know. Teenagers these days and their weird hormones, right? You know what I mean, right? You get it?" Jaemin blurts out, flustered by his own words, his ears turning red.

Jeno nods slowly. "At most, Mr Jang will either scold me every time he sees me or avoid me." 

"You're too nice, Jeno. Mr Jang won't avoid you, the man barely gets out of home anyways." Both of them went inside Jaemin's home and sat back down at the living room. 

Jaemin's parents were out to their friend's wedding anniversary four hours away and he invited Jeno, his best friend to stay the night. Not because he was scared but out of boredom. There's also another hidden reason but Jaemin shrugs it off, not wanting to acknowledge the truth of his thoughts.

"Your turn, Jen." 

Jeno ponders a bit, staring at Jaemin intently. Feeling hot under his stare, Jaemin grabs his drink–an iced americano Jeno bought for him when he first arrived, while trying to act composed.

"Simon says," Jeno leans forward and crosses his arms on his chest with a sly smirk on his handsome face. "Kiss me,"

Jaemin is highly startled, started choking and coughing then rubs his chest. "W-what? Did y-you say k...kiss?"

Jeno nods, looking stoic and keeps on staring at Jaemin with the same unreadable expression. Those eyes that show something but Jaemin can't tell what it is exactly.

"Um, okay." Jaemin calmed himself down by mentally screaming to just go on and kiss his stupidly good looking best friend who he may or may not harbor some feelings for. "You-You're not going to...um, this, this isn't going to–"

"Just kiss me, Nana." Jeno whispers, still staring at him with the same look.

Gulping down saliva, Jaemin inches close to where Jeno sits and places himself across Jeno's. Jeno nods, urging him to continue while Jaemin takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and leaning in. Jeno, being swept into the sudden mood, closed his eyes too. Feeling the soft plump lips of his best friend's on his excites him as he readies himself to be kissed. 

Two seconds.

It lasted for two seconds and Jeno can no longer sense Jaemin's warmth or breath tickling his face. Two seconds and all he got was a kiss on the cheek. 

Jeno opens his eyes, calming himself from getting frustrated at his ever-so-lovely Jaemin for somehow tricking him yet all anger and urge to snap vanishes as soon as he sees Jaemin's flushed cheeks and the way Jaemin shifted his eyes away from him too fast.

"There!" Jaemin's voice cracked as he mentally curses himself for that. "It's my turn now,"

"No, wait, Jaemin." Jeno grabbed his wrist firmly yet gently. 

"My turn?" Jaemin squeaks, eyes wide open and Jeno senses the discomfort in Jaemin's eyes, though he didn't think it was because of the small request.

Jeno nods, letting go of Jaemin and he sees him visibly sigh in relief. "Your turn," 

Jaemin starts to think of a wild, challenging request and his lips naturally pout as he taps his index finger on his chin unconsciously. 

"Are you going to take the whole night, Jaemin?" Jeno props his chin on his palm and rests his elbow on the table. "Time's ticking, y'know."

"Shh!" Jaemin shushes him then scrunches his face out of frustration yet looking so adorably cute and exceptionally lovely in Jeno's eyes. "I need to think of a good one,"

Jeno snorts, making Jaemin throw him a cheeky glare. "Your ideas are boring,"

"You're boring,"

"Very mature, Jaemin. Very,"

"Hey! At least, I didn't ask you to strip and dance!" Jaemin snaps, making ugly faces at Jeno.

Jeno raises an eyebrow at that, "So you want me to strip and dance? Is that it?" 

"No! I didn't say that!" Jaemin hisses, clicking his tongue. "If you keep on bothering me, I'll give you something even worse."

"Oh, please. Nothing can be worse than this," Jeno utters, sighing quietly. 

"Than what?" Jaemin blinks at Jeno curiously. Jeno shakes his head no and waves his hand at his face. "No, tell me what you just said."

"No," Jeno shakes his head, copying the ugly faces Jaemin did earlier. 

"Hey, ugly kid. Tell me," Jaemin whines and Jeno would find it cute had it not been for his increasingly annoying voice that he does when he wants something. The 'aegyo' voice Jaemin uses to his heart's content, knowing fairly well of its effect.

"Nope!" Jeno says, popping the 'p' as he shrugs his shoulders, smiling so wide that his crescent moon eyes show.

Jaemin glares at Jeno irritably but his face softens as he smiles leisurely. "Okay, then. Simon says you tell me what you just said,"

Jeno freezes for a second which leaves Jaemin confused to why and Jeno clears his throat, crossing his arms with his lips pursed into a flat line.

"...Nope," 

"Huh?!" Jaemin looks stupefied by Jeno's blunt answer. "That's not fair, Jeno! You know I wasn't talking about that. Hey, answer me properly."

"It's done, Princess. Now, it's my turn again." Jrno leaves no space for Jaemin to argue as the younger one goes red from the endearment. 

"N-no, I m-mean, you know exactly what I w-was talking about. I know you do, Jeno. And don't try to trick me again." Jaemin reasons, looking in distraught as he explains to Jeno who only stares back at him blankly.

"It's not tricking, I played it fair and square, Jaem. Now, zip it and listen to mine." Jeno makes a zipping motion with his fingers and Jaemin huffs in defeat despite disagreeing with him.

"Now, when you're quiet, you seem extra charming." Jeno winks at him and Jaemin fake laughs at him. "Well, Simon says..."

Jeno's gaze lingers on Jaemin from his pretty doe eyes to his sharp but boopable nose then to his slightly chapped yet plump, soft looking pinkish lips. Jaemin's eyes follow Jeno's and he unknowingly bit his lower lip when Jeno fixes his gaze there.

"Simon says, let me kiss you." Jeno says, inching closer to Jaemin who remains seated and unmoving as Jeno's predator-like gaze immobilises him. 

The less the distance between them, the more Jaemin hears his heart thumping loudly, too loud that he thinks something's wrong with him. He's slowly getting excited and nervous. 

Nervous, why was he nervous?

Lee Jeno, his best friend, his closest friend, his soulmate, the only person who understands everything about him, the person who's been through thick and thin with him, the one he cares for the most and the person he loves with his whole heart, as friends and more.

Jeno towers over Jaemin, who was sitting cross-legged, on his knees and Jaemin lifts his head to see Jeno's face as the latter holds Jaemin's face in his hands. 

"No backing away now, Nana." Jeno mumbled under his breath but loud enough for the both of them. Jaemin's Adam's apple bobs up and down. Jeno almost laughs at his face.

It was now or never.

Jeno leans in, their noses touching and he could spend all his time counting Jaemin's long and pretty eyelashes (Jaemin does the same too), stares right into Jaemin's big sparkly eyes.

"Push me if you hate it," Jeno's lips touching Jaemin's as he says that, inspecting his reaction. Jaemin says 'fuck everything' and closes his eyes shut, grabbing a hold of Jeno's shirt and smashes their lips together. He has had enough of Jeno's constant teasing through the night. Both of them tenses at first but soon melts into the kiss, Jeno holds Jaemin's face a little bit tighter yet gentle and Jaemin wraps his arms around Jeno's neck. They kiss, kiss and kiss until Jaemin ends up on Jeno's lap. Jaemin swipes his wet tongue on Jeno's lower lip, asking permission and Jeno willingly parts his lips, letting Jaemin enter his mouth. He lets Jaemin take lead of their kiss as his hands travel down to Jaemin's waist. Jaemin licks and sucks, exploring the inside of Jeno's mouth. He bites and nibbles on Jeno's lips hard yet softly. Jaemin rakes his hand through Jeno's fluffy hair, pulling, tugging and dishevels it. He then plays with the end of Jeno's hair on his nape, not even stopping the kiss.

They cut the kiss to take a deep breath and continue right after. Their tongues fight for dominance when Jeno senses Jaemin losing his initial fervor, which ends up in Jeno's favor. He takes the time to do the same thing to Jaemin while his hands rubs Jaemin's side, a hand sliding inside his shirt to touch his skin. Jeno's thumb grazes the area around Jaemin's chest and Jaemin lets out an embarrassing sound, surprising both of them. Jaemin pulls away immediately as his face flushes red and a string of saliva forms between them. Jeno's half lidded eyes see right through Jaemin's panic when he realises their position and situation. Jaemin attempts to back away but Jeno is faster to hold him in place. Jaemin can't help but blush, seeing the state of Jeno looking like such a wreck and knowing that _he _is the reason Jeno looks like that. He wonders how he looks right now, either similar to Jeno or worse. The both of them steadies their breathing and Jeno leans his forehead on Jaemin's broad shoulder. He nuzzles his head into the crook of Jaemin's neck, tickling him with his messy hair courtesy of Jaemin. 

"Jen—"

"Jaemin," Jeno's hands holds onto Jaemin's thighs which were on both sides of his legs.

"Jeno," 

"No, Jaemin. Listen to me," Jeno whispers softly, afraid to scare Jaemin. "Look, I know what I asked and I practically didn't ask for your permission to kiss you first. I even touched you in weird places—"

"Jeno," Jaemin grabs Jeno's face and makes Jeno face Jaemin. "Jeno, Jeno, Jeno."

Jeno could only sit still, staring at the angel on top of him breathlessly. Na Jaemin makes him breathless and leaves him wanting more and more. He clenches his fists to not let himself touch further.

"Jeno," Jaemin sighs, closing his eyes and fluttering them open. "Simon says,"

Jeno lets out his signature confused sound at Jaemin's randomness.

"Simon says," Jaemin repeats, "Make love to me,"

And who is Jeno to deny the love of his life, his best friend and his soulmate the sweetest and neediest request?

"Do you mean that?" Jeno asks, his gaze a little darker, voice a bit lower.

Jaemin knocks his head with Jeno's, Jeno wincing but doesn't move away. "Do you think I'll joke around with that?"

"No," Jeno gulps, "But I need to makes sure you mean that. Because...'cause I know, I know that I'm going to be your first."

"And? What's wrong with that?" Jaemin asks. "I'm gonna be your first too,"

"Jaemin," Jeno calls out, rubbing the insides of his thighs through his pyjama pants. 

"I want you, Jeno. I really do and this isn't coming from a stupid game." Jaemin says, tilting his head so that he lands a kiss on Jeno's lips. "I like you, I like you a lot. Much more than you think I do, maybe more than I think I actually do." Jeno sucks in a breath and clenches his jaw. "Nana, I-"

"I know, I know, Jen. I do, I always do, don't I?" Jaemin holds onto Jeno's right hand and squeezes it, assuring him. "You're never good with words and your actions sometimes contradicts your feelings, but I understand. If there's anyone out there who can understand you the most, it's me."

"Jaemin, you don't need to," Jeno looks up at him with pleading eyes, though unsure of what he's asking for.

"Truthfully, I-I'm scared. I'm afraid, I'm s-so nervous I'm actually shaking right now." And Jeno only notices now that he mentions it, how his hands shake as he tries to assure Jeno. How his body trembles and his lips quiver not out of cold. 

Jeno's eyes widen in realisation. This person in front of him. This person is Na Jaemin. The person he loves. The person he cherishes the most. The person he'll go through anything for. The person he can call his. His person.

And Jaemin's scared, like him, maybe even more. He, who always acts carefree and screams YOLO every time they do something stupid, is shaking, trembling and nervous right now. 

"Jaemin," Jeno nuzzles his nose into the side of Jaemin's face. "You precious little shit," Jaemin laughs, a bit relieved at Jeno's response.

"Love me, Jeno. Love me, please."

Staring into each other's eyes now filled with love and affection, instead of only lust and desire a few minutes before, both of them leaned in at the same time, capturing each other's lips in a sweet innocent kiss.

Their lips touch, touch and touch. The kiss this time, a bit slower and intimate compared to earlier. They're taking time to give and receive love. Jaemin sighs contently into Jeno's mouth and Jeno swallows every sound and moan he makes. Jeno pulls Jaemin closer by the neck and Jaemin wraps one arm around Jeno. The other hand sits close to his lower region, rubbing his hip sensually. Jeno bites down on Jaemin's lip, eliciting a gasp from the younger one and he inserts his tongue, rediscovering and exploring Jaemin's mouth. Slower and thoroughly. Jaemin doesn't let him take all the credit and reciprocates the same, kissing him with the exact fervor. Their free hands found each other and they lace their fingers together, resting it on Jaemin's thigh. Jeno's thumb rubs circles on the back of Jaemin's palm in an attempt to calm him.

They have all night to themselves.

Jeno pushes Jaemin down on the carpeted floor with his hand on Jaemin's head so that he doesn't get hurt. They part from the kiss and Jaemin can't help himself to get teary eyed. He blinks his eyes but it ends up looking more glassy. Jeno caresses his cheek with his thumb, smiling softly at him. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm n-not," Jaemin denies but the waver in his voice gives him away. He groans, covering his face and takes a deep breath. "I-It's just, I don't know. I'm feeling so much right now."

"Hey," Jeno holds onto his wrists, places Jaemin's palms on his own chest and shows Jaemin his sincerest smile. "You can feel it too, my heartbeat."

Jaemin relaxes, controlling his tears and enjoys the feeling of Jeno's fast pulse along his fingers. "It's..." Jaemin sniffs, clenching onto Jeno's shirt.

"Fast, I know." Jeno whispers but it sounds loud in the quiet situation they're in. "I just want you to know, Jaemin. You're not the only nervous one, I am too. And if you're scared of taking this...relationship further, I'm okay. I'm okay with staying friends with you. I'm okay as long as you are.

"So, please, Jaemin. I'm willing to wait for you. Forever, and always. I know you're not ready and I'm fine with that, I don't wanna scare you away."

"Jen, Jeno." Jaemin links their pinkies together, "Jeno, Lee Jeno. The most beautiful person I know. So selfless, so nice and so loving. What did I do to deserve you in my life?"

Jeno rubs their noses together and barely holds himself from smashing their lips together.

"Everything, Nana. You deserve everything. Don't even question it." His breath hits Jaemin's face with every word and Jaemin feels himself melting, inching closer.

A few more steps and both of them are going to cross the friendship boundary. Although the heated kisses played a part and practically confirmed their feelings, they knew.

"I love you, Jeno. Take me, love me." Jaemin mumbles, stroking Jeno's jaw sensually while his eyes showed fondness.

Jeno sighs into their nth kiss that night. He can finally feel relieved Jaemin was willing to build a relationship with him. He's happy Jaemin loves him back. He's elated that he has the love of his life, the only person he ever learned to love, the person who taught him love, under him, kissing him with so much passion.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Jeno says in between their kisses and Jaemin giggles before doing the same to him. 

As they kiss and kiss, their hands roamed each other's body, touching and trying to memorise everything they could. Jaemin holds onto Jeno's chest which crawls upwards to his shoulders then to his jaw and ends up tousling and tugging on his hair. Jeno's hands wandered from Jaemin's pretty face, cupping them as he kisses deep and moves lower to his waist then finally lets his hand rest on his hips. He licks into Jaemin's mouth and swallows his moans, groaning and grunting when Jaemin bites his lower lip and sucks his tongue. Jaemin pants as Jeno attaches his lips on his jaw, licking, biting and sucking until a dark angry red spot marks his skin. Jeno doesn't stop there as he marks Jaemin's whole neck to his collarbone, leaving pretty purple red love bites. Jaemin whines pathetically and whimpers, wanting to do the same to Jeno. He ducks his head into the crook of Jeno's neck, leaving butterfly kisses all over the surface, making Jeno's grip on his hips tense. Jaemin kisses softly, licks sensually, bites harshly and sucks with all his might. He realises that he loves marking other people, especially the one he loves the most. Jeno moans at the touch and winces in pain at how rough Jaemin is in marking him.

Clouded with want and lust, Jeno stares at Jaemin hungrily like a predator to its prey as Jaemin pants heavily while Jeno hovers over him, looking similar to the younger one. Jeno smirks slyly, sensing something hard hitting his thigh when he tried to kiss Jaemin again, which leaves Jaemin hanging and Jeno pins both his wrists above him. Leaning forward into Jaemin, Jeno braves himself and bucks his hips. Jaemin gasps, his hands struggling to break free from Jeno's hold. His eyes rolled back due to the friction. Jeno groans in his ear, arousing him even more. He needs to touch Jeno, he wants to, he has to. Satisfied with the reaction, Jeno does it again while loosening his grip on Jaemin. Jaemin moans out loud as his hands land on Jeno's biceps and he squeezes it tight when Jeno bucks his hips another time. Jeno smirks, liking the sweet moans out of Jaemin and knowing he's hard only through their kisses. Jeno grins down on Jaemin sensually, leaving Jaemin a whimpering mess. Jaemin squirms around, hoisting up his leg to sit and his knee accidentally hit Jeno's groin, Jeno stiffens but he suppresses his moan.

"My turn, big boy." Jaemin grins cheekily while he pushes Jeno's back towards the sofa. He lets Jeno fix his position and he straddles Jeno's lap in the same position he did earlier. "You did so well, Jen."

Jaemin strokes a finger on Jeno's cheek and caresses his jaw. "I want to do something else," He says in a singsong tone, moving his hands across Jeno's clothed chest while admiring the magnificent human in front of him. Jaemin strokes a finger down his chest to his abdomen and stops at his navel. "You're so well built, I can feel it even with this in the way." Jaemin's other hand plays with the hem of Jeno's shirt. Jeno freezes when he can feel Jaemin's hand on his navel suddenly creeps lower, lower and Jeno gasps out of pleasure. Jaemin strokes Jeno's length through his pyjama pants. Up and down. Jeno's semi hardened cock turns hard from Jaemin's touch and Jeno feels on fire. His face hot and his body warmer. Every touch Jaemin makes boils him. Not to mention how pretty and angel-like Jaemin looks currently, on top of Jeno with his messy hair, his lips swollen red from their makeout and the marks along his neck sparks something out of Jeno. 

"Jaem," Jeno almost growls at Jaemin who keeps on teasing him. 

"Patience, Jen. Patience," Jaemin leans in to peck him on the corner of his lips, "I'll give you everything tonight," 

And Jeno lits up on fire.

Jaemin touches Jeno's hard on and Jeno flinches. "Calm down, big boy." He says sultrily, cupping Jeno's bulge. "You're so big, like I knew you were big but this...wow," Jaemin stares at Jeno's length, his big innocent doe eyes filled with amazement. 

"Baby," Jeno whimpers, feeling hotter by the second.

"Hm? Did you just call me baby?" Jaemin asks, raising an eyebrow curiously. 

"Y-yes, baby." Jeno breathes as Jaemin hasn't stopped stroking him, his arousal driving him crazy. 

Jaemin hums appreciatively, "I like that," he purrs, pulling down Jeno's pants, leaving him in his briefs. Jaemin pokes Jeno's length, giggling after when he sees Jeno's jaw tighten and his balled up fists. He grabs onto Jeno's hands and brings his beautiful and slender fingers to his lips, giving them a small kiss on each knuckle. Jaemin then brazenly places Jeno's palms on his ass cheeks, giving him a playful wink and a mischievous grin. "To keep you busy," he mumbles and slowly unbuttons Jeno's shirt next.

Jeno gives Jaemin's ass a firm squeeze and a light pat. "I thought you were flat,"

Jaemin's hand was fast to hit him in the head. "If it's flat, then don't touch my damn butt!" He sulks.

"It still is," Jeno chuckles and Jaemin's hand is already in the air, ready to hit him again. "but I like it like that."

Jaemin huffs, annoyed yet happy so he continues to take off Jeno's shirt. Jaemin hums excitedly, appreciating Jeno's godly body. His eyes sparkle and shine as it travels from his handsome face to his well built body.

"You're such a hunk, you know that?" Jaemin says, still admiring Jeno. "I could just gobble you up right now." 

"You?" Jeno snorts, tickling Jaemin's side which makes Jaemin falls down on him, giggling. "I think I'm going to eat you first, y'know."

"Oh, is that why you keep on fondling my ass?" Jaemin raises an eyebrow.

Jeno shrugs, "Could say the same about you too, sweetheart. You're not that subtle about your feelings," he tucks the hair covering Jaemin's face behind his ear. "Or your horniness."

Jaemin hums, playing with the band of his pyjama pants. "Maybe you'd like to help with that last one?" He sends a playful wink.

"Gosh, I love you so much." Jeno smashes their lips together and Jaemin sighs into the kiss.

"So, may I do the honours of sucking you off?" Jaemin asks, tilting his head, feigning innocence. Jeno smirks, loving this side of Jaemin he unleashed and nods while leaning back onto the sofa comfortably. Jaemin squeals happily, getting on his knees and faces Jeno's groin. He glances at Jeno through his eyelashes and bats them twice. "It's my first time, so don't expect much."

"Anything you do will be perfect, Jaem." Jeno smiles as a pretty blush spreads on Jaemin's face.

Jaemin inches close to Jeno's length and gives his clothed cock a peck before pulling down the waistband of his pants and briefs. Jeno's cock sprung out, hitting his own abdomen and Jaemin's eyes darken, seeing the beautiful sight in front of him. Jaemin grabs his cock with one hand and he chuckles when he can't wrap it fully. He places his other hand on Jeno's thigh and starts to pump Jeno's cock. He rubs it up and down and proceeds to rub the shaft as sensual as he can while staring up at Jeno with his big doe eyes. "Am I making you feel good?"

Jeno answers him with a restrained groan and a low moan after. "Very, Jaem. S-so very good." Jeno barely says before Jaemin tightens his hold and jerks it off harder. 

"It's so big, Jeno. I can't even fit it all in my hand." Jaemin says, getting aroused by the second. He can feel his pants getting tight and he's breathing heavily. And he's not even the one getting his cock touched. Jaemin feels proud seeing Jeno suppressing his moans as he jerks Jeno off. He thinks his first time jerking someone else off isn't that bad. 

"F-fuck, Jaem!" Jeno curses when Jaemin's mouth latched onto his cock. He can barely take all of Jeno inside his mouth. He starts off with licking his shaft and then rolling his tongue down Jeno's length.

"Ah, J-Jaemin, y-you fucking tease." Jeno stutters as Jaemin gently bites on his cock and licking it all over. Jaemin bobs his head up and down on Jeno's length, feeling him throbbing. He sucks and hollows his cheeks. "F-fuck, Jaemin. Where did you learn this? I thought–I thought you said it was your first." Jeno moans, running his hands through Jaemin's soft recently dyed brown hair. 

"It is," Jaemin mouths on Jeno's cock, suddenly loving the feeling of having something as big as Jeno in his mouth. He goes in deeper, taking Jrno the best he can until it hits his throat. Both of them felt it and Jeno, being too horny and aroused by the sly fox in front of him, starts to buck his hips to get more. Jaemin hums, not even letting go of Jeno and breathes in through his nose. Something he learned from reading fanfics. He does have a knack for sucking cocks.

"J-Jæm, c-can I just—" Jeno thrusts in Jaemin's mouth, hitting his throat and Jaemin feels like gagging but he pinches himself. Jeno sees that Jaemin's not pushing him away, so he thrusts in again, deeper and harder. 

Jaemin chokes on his cock but calms himself down to take it all in. He closes his eyes which were starting to get teary and the saliva pooling in his mouth falls down his chin. Jeno thinks Jaemin is the prettiest when he's doing anything but the sight of Jaemin taking him so patiently with tears rolling down his face, cheeks blushed red and drooling saliva. Jeno's cock impressively grows bigger in Jaemin's mouth and Jaemin senses him throbbing, indicating that he was close. "J-jaem, I'm gonna-ugh, fuck! I'm c-close." Jaemin simply nods once and Jeno groans. "Pull away," Jeno tries to push him away but Jaemin holds onto his thighs, reassuring him that it was okay for him to cum in his mouth. Jeno's heartbeat quickens when he imagines Jaemin's fucked up look. So, he fastens his thrusts ruthlessly, aroused to its peak. Jaemin's untouched cock also throbs and he feels pain and pleasure coming all at once. From sucking Jeno off to him pulling on his hair and being extremely horny pushes him to the edge. Jaemin eventually comes untouched and he exhales a deep breath he didn't realise he was holding onto. Jeno finally cums and he spurts his release inside of Jaemin's warm mouth with a loud moan and the younger one immediately challenges himself to swallow it. Jeno groans and only slows down his thrusts, not stopping yet. Jaemin then chokes again with one last violent thrust from Jrno and he hits Jeno's thigh repeatedly. Alarmed, Jeno immediately lets go of Jaemin's head and pulls him away. He takes Jaemin's face in his hands and rubs his thumbs on his warm cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Jaem. Sorry, did I hurt you?" Jreno asks, staring lovingly at Jaemin's already fucked up face. Jaemin nods tiredly and leans into Jeno's touch.

"You can never hurt me," Jaemin whispers with rasp evident in his voice. Jeno managed to do that to him. "And you never will."

"Jaemin," Jeno says his name with so much love and adoration, looking at him with the same feelings he feels. 

"Now, my turn." Jaemin grins brightly, showing off his pearly teeth and pulls Jeno down to the carpeted floor. Jaemin's contagious smile spreads to Jeno and he doesn't even stop himself.

"Kiss me," Jaemin says, lips centimetres away from Jeno's, making every breath hit his lips.

"My pleasure," 

The kiss gets heated immediately and turns into a full makeout session with their hands wildly roaming around their bodies. Jeno unbuttons Jaemin's pyjama shirt as slow as he could, kissing every exposed skin with love. He also bites wherever he wants, from Jaemin's shoulder to his collarbone and to his chest. He sucks hard on a particular spot right below Jaemin's collarbone. It leaves a big red spot on his flawlessly pale skin. Jaemin's ragged breaths makes Jeno more excited to treat him to a fun experience. Jeno doesn't stop kissing Jaemin's body from his chest until his abdomen. His fingers find their way to Jaemin's buds and he holds onto Jaemin's right nipple, eliciting a moan from the younger one.

"J-jen," Jaemin stutters, holding onto Jeno's wrist. "I feel so–"

"Good?" Jeno asks, hovers above Jaemin and takes his nipple in his mouth. Jaemin writhes under him as Jeno licks and sucks on his pretty bud. "I'll make you feel good," Jeno bites on his nipple while his free hand plays with the other nipple, teasing Jaemin. 

Jaemin whines and wraps his legs around Jeno's waist, pulling him closer. "M-more, Jeno. Don't—Don't st-stop." Jaemin says in between moans. Jeno's other hand crawls low on Jaemin's body. When his hand brushes something hard, he couldn't help but smirk.

"You're so wet already," Jeno whispers, pinching his nipple, making Jaemin exhale loudly. "We've only kissed and I haven't even touched you yet, Jaem. Did you come just from sucking me off?" Jaemin whimpers pitiably, gripping his hand tighter on Jeno's wrist. Jeno leans back from Jaemin's chest and stares down at the beauty in front of him, spread out so breathtaking and angelic. Jaemin moves Jeno's hand he was holding to palm on his own length.

"Pl-please, Jeno. Please, please make me—" Jaemin sighs, "Make me yours,"

Jeno pushes further on Jaemin's length while Jaemin tries to suppress his moans. He's already let out too many embarrassing sounds the whole evening. 

Jeno kisses him and pulls down Jaemin's pants. "See, so wet." Jeno touches the soaked patch on Jaemin's underwear. "You came so hard, baby." Jaemin groans at the endearment and Jeno places kisses from Jaemin's chest to the waistband of his underwear. "You like being called that? Baby?" Jaemin nods vigorously, although feeling like he was out of his mind. "Baby," Jeno says, taking off Jaemin's underwear and stills there, making heat come onto Jaemin's face.

"Stop staring, Jeno!" Jaemin covers his blushing red face and his breath hitches when Jeno buries his face in between his spread legs. "Ah! I-I'm shy,"

"You're pretty, baby. Everything about you is pretty," Jeno mumbles, coming off more like a whisper but Jaemin hears it loud and clear, intensifying his blushing state. Jeno then leaves kisses all over the insides of Jaemin's thighs.

The reaction Jeno gets from that is oddly satisfying because he gets to see Jaemin writhe around, calling his name breathlessly. "Jeno, Jeno, Jeno, please." 

"Please what, baby?" Jeno asks, sucking harshly on one spot of Jaemin's thigh like the ones he did on his chest. 

"I-I," Jaemin moans when Jeno's touch on his thigh feels so warm and the whole situation was too intimate. "Jeno, please." Tears starts to roll down Jaemin's cheek. 

"You're so pretty, you know that?" Jeno wipes his tears with the pad of his thumbs softly, smiling moon eyed at the sniffing Jaemin. 

"If I start to," Jaemin hiccups, "say weird stuff, would you look at me," hiccup, "differently?" his eyes droopy and glassy from all the crying and pleasure he just went through.

"Would never, Nana. I would never," Jeno grabs Jaemin's hand to pull him to sit down and kisses his knuckles lovingly.

Jaemin hiccups again, "I hate you so damn much, you make me feel so many things. Weird, unexplainable things."

"It's okay. You do that to me too," Jeno mumbles and Jaemin pecks him on the lips.

"I better! A boy can handle so much emotional roller coasters at a time, Lee Jeno." Jeno laughs at that, kissing him once more. 

"How can I not love you, you little shit?" Jeno says, smiling the dumb smile he usually looks at Jaemin with.

"Maybe you can start to prove it by fucking me?" Jaemin asks, batting his eyelashes innocently. 

Jeno snorts and puts his hand on Jaemin's hip. "I learned from the internet, so you shouldn't expect me to do well, okay?"

"Wait, wait!" Jaemin stops Jeno who looks back at him with an alarmed look.

"What is it?"

"I'm bottoming, right?" 

An awkward but short silence follows that question as Jeno, who was already preparing himself to prep Jaemin freezes.

"Uh, unless you don't want...to? I mean, do you want to bottom?" Jeno asks, suddenly anxious of Jaemin's answer.

"I don't know, I don't know how this thing works. Okay, fuck, maybe I do. Porn helps, but um, how–I'm bottoming? Yes, okay. Um, how am I supposed to—" Jaemin rambles. "You've made your research, right?"

Jeno nods, looking at the expectant Jaemin curiously. "I did, I just, um—" he trails off.

"It's our first time," Jaemin says what has been on both of their minds.

"It is," Jeno dumbly nods, not knowing what to do in the meantime. "I think, uh, we should move somewhere else? Your back is going to hurt and my legs are in pain already, to be honest."

"Yeah, I think so. So, my room?" Jaemin asks, pulling himself and Jeno up. He fixes his clothes, suddenly aware and conscious of how he looks. 

"This is kinda...awkward," Jeno blurts out, making Jaemin laugh nervously. 

"It does, doesn't it?" Jaemin agrees and they both stare at each other for a few seconds before leaning in towards each other. 

With a sweet and passionate kiss, Jeno taps Jaemin's thighs, telling him to jump and Jaemin does as he immediately wraps his legs around Jeno. They both wobble a bit, giggling in the process and Jeno brings them to Jaemin's room.

They kiss and kiss as they land on Jaemin's comfy bed with a soft thud. 

"I love you,"

"I love you," 

Jaemin grabs onto Jeno's hands before he could touch further. "Jeno, we need something, right?" 

Jeno hums, looking at Jaemin questioningly. "A-are you talking about...um, lube?" Jaemin nods, "Oh, we need a condom, you have that, right?"

"I...think so?" Jaemin scrunches his face to think where he put the damn condoms. They always go missing when in times of need.

"The lube, where is it?" Jeno sits down, bringing Jaemin with him. Jaemin points to the white closet at the corner of his room. 

"It's in the second drawer, if I'm not mistaken. I've never really used it," Jaemin fake coughs, looking away. Jeno heads to the closet and opens the second drawer, a small smile making its way to his face. 

The lube Jaemin mentioned looked like it was never even touched at all. "Did you," Jeno clears his throat. "Buy this?"

"Uh, no?" Jaemin replies, tilting his head. "I think it was a gift," 

"From?" Jeno asks, walking back to the bed and kneels down on the edge. 

"Hyuck? I mean, he said some weird things when he bought that and I didn't really understand shit but I guess this came in handy?" Jaemin takes the lube from Jeno's hand and reads the contents. 

Jeno wants to scream in Jaemin's face to stop torturing him with his innocence and adorability. 

"This lube is flavored," Jaemin points out, noticing the red color covering the bottle and a frown appears on his face.

Jeno takes one look at the flavor and chuckles, "It's not something you eat, Jaem. You won't taste it at all."

"Fuck Hyuck, he knows how much I hate artificial strawberries and he goes on and buys me this stupid ass lube," Jaemin grumbles, passing back the bottle to Jeno. 

"So, you don't want this lube?" Jeno asks, watching his reaction.

"I didn't say that!" Jaemin exclaims, "Just–just use it, for damn's sake. I'll go get the condom." Jaemin stands up from his bed and heads to the drawer at his study table.

"You keep condoms in there?" Jeno asks, eyes widening when he realises how anybody could have found the condoms, knowing Jaemin lets literally anyone into his room and lets them make themselves at home.

Jaemin's body burns from Jeno's stare and he throws himself on the bed, facing down. He says something but it gets muffled by the pillow. 

"What did you say?" Jeno asks, sitting next to him. 

Jaemin turns his head to the side to glance at Jeno with a pout. "I didn't know I would use it one day...not soon anyways," he shoves the condom in Jeno's hand and turns the other way, too embarrassed to face him.

"Hey, baby." Jeno utters, grabbing Jaemin by the shoulders and force him to sit down. "It's okay. Both of us are new to this,"

Jaemin nods solemnly and then brightens as he closes their distance, touching knees with Jeno. He makes grabby hands at Jeno and Jeno gives him the lube albeit being confused.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Jaemin looks at the bottle then to Jeno. "Like, should I strip?"

Jeno visibly gulps, eyeing Jaemin's crotch and slowly nods. "I'll help you," He takes off the unbuttoned pyjama shirt and pulls down Jaemin's pants, eyes glancing back at Jaemin every few seconds.

"Stop being so cautious. You're making me anxious," Jaemin's cheeks flush red, feeling embarrassed again. He was usually the confident one but being with Jeno really made him a different person, especially in this kind of situation.

Jeno hoists Jaemin up onto his own lap which earns a surprised yelp from Jaemin who instantly holds onto Jeno's shoulders. "Okay, I'll take this off," he proceeds to pull down Jaemin's underwear and the sight that welcomes him still amazes him, even for the second time. 

Jaemin's cock was leaking precum and he looks so pretty, exposed and naked in front of Jeno. "Can I touch you?" Jeno asks, earning a desperate whine. So, Jeno touches Jaemin's pretty cock gently, stroking the foreskin and rubbing the cum he released earlier to his whole cock.

"Nana, you're so pretty." Jeno mumbles, holding Jaemin's cock tighter as Jaemin flinches. 

"You can handle pain, right?" Jeno asks carefully.

"What do you think I am? A doll? Yes, I can handle pain, Jeno. I'm not fragile." Jaemin answers sassily, snickering at him.

"To me, you are but I don't see you as weak. I just feel like protecting you." Jeno whispers and Jaemin, he blushes again. 

"Can you stop saying all these mushy stuff? I get blushy and shy, is that what you wanna see?" Jaemin snaps, fanning himself.

"I wanna see every part of you, and if this is what you want to show me, then yes, I wanna see this." Jeno says and Jaemin's head falls onto Jeno's right shoulder while his hand clutched onto Jeno's bare bicep.

"You're too good with words in this kind of situation." Jaemin mumbles, "Just start prepping me or something."

"Are you clean?"

"Y-yes,"

"You are?" Jeno asks, suddenly surprised. 

"I'll tell you why but don't laugh, okay?" Jeno zips his lips. "Well, um, I've been keeping myself clean, y'know. 'Cause I wanna get laid or fuck someone, I don't know." Jaemin covers his face again.

"Oh!" Jeno blinks profusely. "S-so, you wanted to lose your virginity sooner or later? Did you plan who and when you were going to lose it?"

"Of course not! I just wanted to wait and see for the right person, and any time's fine." Jaemin blushes, biting his lower lip.

"So, am I considered as the right person?"

"For fuck's sake, Jeno! You were the only person in my damn mind when I thought about cleaning myself,"

"...Do you jerk off to me?"

"Jeno!" Jaemin whines, wanting to move on from the subject.

Jeno nods and wordlessly roams his hand around Jaemin's ass cheeks. He sneaks a finger in between them and Jaemin's grip on his bicep tightens. Jaemin lets out a ragged breath as Jeno wiggles his finger around and finally touches his asshole.A lewd sound left Jaemin's lips before he could stop it. Jeno, getting hornier by the second, starts to caress his asshole and teases his entrance. Jaemin bites on Jeno's shoulder, containing his moans. "J-jaem, lube." Jeno stutters, "Pour me the lube," Jaemin forgets he was holding onto the lube and he opens it hastily, almost letting it drop. Jeno removes his finger from Jaemin's ass and waits for him to pour the lube. Jaemin's face flushes red when he squeezes the lube onto Jeno's fingers. Jeno quietly does his work and plays with Jsemin's asshole, teasing him to the edge as Jaemin keeps on tightening his hug and arching his ass out unconsciously.

Jaemin moans out loud when Jeno enters his middle finger into him, both in pain and pleasure. "Wait, please." Jeno obeys and watches Jaemin's face contorts from the initial pain to ease then he inserts it deeper. 

"Hng!" Jaemin tries not to let the tears come but he can't stop them from falling. "Calm down, Jaemin. Calm," Jeno whispers assuring words and calling him pretty to his ear as he pulls out his finger and inserts it again. In and out, in and out and again. 

"M-more," Jeno inserts another finger inside and two fingers became three. He keeps on thrusting his fingers at different paces, testing Jaemin and wanting to know his sweet spot.

Jeno thrusts deeper and Jaemin moans, "T-there, Jeno. Hng!" Jeno pulls out his fingers when he thinks Jaemin's hole is stretched enough. 

"You ready?" Jeno asks, positioning himself in front of Jaemin's pink hole. Jaemin feels so exposed as he whines a yes. 

"Gentle, Jeno, please. I heard it hurts," Jaemin mumbles and Jeno kisses his temple long.

"I'll be gentle, Nana. I'll never hurt you, ever." Jeno says as he pushes inside and Jaemin is so warm, clenching around him tightly. 

Jaemin cries when Jeno moves the slightest, so Jeno rubs his hips, telling him to relax and calm so that Jeno can get rid of the pain and give him all the pleasure he deserves. Jaemin nods, listening to Jeno and Jeno continues pushing in deeper until the base of his cock, making Jaemin sob out loud. "Jeno, Jeno, I-I, too much, slower, please, sl-slower." Jeno slows down, making sure Jaemin is adjusted to his size and when Jaemin lets out a moan out of pleasure, he thrusts in deep. For a while, the only sounds in the room were the combination of skin slapping against each other and both of their moans. Jeno was gentle in his movements but relentlessly sharp, hitting all Jaemin's spots, sliding in and out of him in a fast pace that the bed creaks. Jeno, clouded by lust and desire to take all of Jaemin, to have him and Jaemin lets him. Jaemin wraps his arms around Jeno's back, pulling the elder close so they are chest to chest. Jeno starts to slow down his thrusts and reminding himself this, tonight and whatever they're doing right now is not a countdown. 

Jaemin loves him, and he loves Jaemin. They love each other and he has the love of his life in his arms. Jeno gives a peck on Jaemin's jaw as he thrusts in slow and sloppily. Jaemin doesn't mind, rather he loves this kind of sex, the awkward, soft, sloppy first time. Jaemin starts to pepper Jeno's face with kisses and lets out a breathy moan when Jeno thrusts in so deep inside, Jaemin's jaw wide open. Jeno captures Jaemin into an open mouthed kiss, sliding their tongues together, sucking and saliva dripping all over their chins.

"I'm close, Jaem." Jeno whispers, squeezing Jaemin's side and Jaemin moans, also feeling his climax reaching. Jaemin's hip stutters as he replies a me too. "Can I cum inside you?"

Jaemin moans loudly, slightly turned on and nods vigorously, Jeno sighs deeply as he releases his cum and Jaemin reaches his climax at the same time. Jaemin grips on Jeno's bicep hard, overwhelmed by the feeling of Jeno cumming inside him. Jeno pulls out but doesn't back away yet.

"Jaemin," Jeno breathes, breaking away from their heated kiss. Jaemin chases after his lips and managed to kiss him again. "Na Jaemin," Jeno groans, nuzzling his head in the crook of Jaemin's neck. Jaemin rakes his hand through Jeno's hair when he suddenly feels wetness on his neck. He cranes his neck to look at Jeno but the latter doesn't let him move, making Jaemin feel the stuttering breaths and sniffs from Jeno. "Jeno," Jaemin sighs emotionally, tightening his hold on Jeno's head. Jeno trembles once and pulls away from Jaemin's neck, lying down beside Jaemin while facing the younger one and Jaemin turns to him. "Jen," Jaemin cups his face with both hands. "Why are you crying?"

"I just-" Jeno sniffs, letting the tears fall. He trusts Jaemin enough to cry in front of him. He knows he can be vulnerable with Jaemin around. "I didn't want to hurt you, never. I love you so much, Jaemin. I-"

Jaemin wipes his tears with the pad of his thumbs, smiling at Jeno. "I love you, Jeno." Jaemin kisses him. "Get that in your head,"

Jeno laughs in a cracked voice and brushes their noses together. "You're such a fool, I can't help but fall in love with you, dumbass."

"Same goes with me too, idiot. You're too stupid to see the signs that I, Na Jaemin is also in love with you, as you are in love with me." Jaemin replies, a cocky smile on his face, despite looking tired.

"I'm so lucky, I have the most prettiest boy with me right now and he just confessed that he shares mutual feelings with me," Jeno mumbles, looking into Jaemin's eyes lovingly and longingly.

Jaemin stares back with the same exact look, making them both look whipped for each other. "I'm luckier, I have someone who loves me as much as I love him, and maybe even more. I don't know, all I know is that my best friend, my soulmate, the other half of my life, actually looks at me the way I do to him."

"Gosh, what did I do to deserve you, angel?" Jeno asks himself, tucking Jaemin's hair behind his ear.

"Everything, Jeno. I should be the one asking that," Jaemin giggles, leaning onto Jeno's touch.

"So, are we...um, dating?" Jeno timidly wonders. "It's okay if you don't, you know! We can take things slow, I'll follow your lead. I'll listen to anything you want and if you think we're going to fast, I can just—"

"Jeno," Jaemin smiles sheepishly. "Simon says,"

Jeno lets out the loudest confused sound which Jaemin shushes him after.

"Simon says, be my boyfriend. Date me, love me."

Jeno's confused expression vanishes instantly as he brightens up, now cupping Jaemin's face. "We don't need a game for that. I'll be yours, Jaemin, forever and ever."

"Mine,"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> another nomin fic uwu  
twitter @starwreck


End file.
